The Two Wolves
by EkoMayBelle
Summary: they had to go to another safe house hopefully safe this time, where there is another werewolf and other beings but then jealousy happens and hate and love, all that other jazz, BAD SUMMARY READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe woke up and looked around her and remembered her surroundings. It was a motel, one of many they have stayed while on the run. It was not the worst motel she's been to. It was one that you would stay at when your on the road. It was the typical room. There was two singles beds and a dresser with a really old TV on it. Then she remembered that she wouldn't have to stay in motels any more. They were kinda getting old. It's not that she didn't like motels or hotels they just got kinda boring after you live in them after like 2 months. They were moving to another safe house like five hours away, in Alaska. They had traveled a lot in the last town months. It was all to get to Alaska. The safe house belonged to a supernatural friend of Kits that is totally against the Edison group and has made a safe house for any supernaturals that are in need of a place to stay. So that's where they going. There is supposed to be another were-wolf and Derek wasn't to happy about that but he'd have to live with that cause no one wanted to be on the road any more.

Chloe showered and got dressed, and ready for the little car ride they had left till they reached the safe house. She woke up tori who was on the other bed sharing a room with her. Tori complained but she finally got up cause she also wanted to get a normal house. Derek and Simon were sharing another room and Kit and Aunt Lauren in another. I could here Simon get ready and trying to wake up Derek but failing, I think he was trying to drag the leaving part for later really not wanting to leave. He like being near the forest. It being right across from the door. But as we all tried to explain to him that he will be in the forest area cause the safe house couldn't be smack dab in the middle of a city. he didn't quite grasp that concept but whatever.

Everyone was ready and in the van within the hour, only five hours till they got to their final destination. They left at nine and were hoping to get there by 2 pm. In the front of the van sat Aunt Lauren and Kit driving. Next sat Tori and Chloe, then in the very back Simon and Derek. Simon was leaning against the window sleeping or was Derek, maybe he was really tired. Tori was leaning towards Chloe 'Resting' according to Tori it wasn't sleeping. Cause she didn't sleep during the day. Chloe just laugh, only Chloe and Kit were still awake, Chloe tried to sleep but she couldn't because she had a nightmare so she pulled out her iPod and pressed play and drowned in the music.

**Four and a half hours later**

They arrived at the house well I guess you could call it mansion in the middle of nowhere. The first thing Chloe saw was the arched entryway. there was tree arched, there was the main arch in the middle the two smaller arches on either side. it looked like there was tree layers at least. There was several windows. every window was either a room or a bathroom and by the looks of it there was a lot of both.

Kit went to the door and knock a couple times. A minute or two later a teen came to the door, he looked about 16 maybe seventeen, he had light blond hair with bright blue eyes and they had the pattern of steel. He was a little shorter than Derek, he wore a blue sweater and just a pair of jeans . " Hello, you must be Kit, I'm Julian, we've been expecting you." He voice dripped of sweetness.

He lead us to a living room that was brilliant. There was a huge fire place. There was two leather chair around it. There was four leather couches surrounding a glass coffee table. 'well more people live here then we thought' Chloe thought to her self. Tori looked like she was going to jump for joy, she missed human contact. Derek had his head tilted and was smelling the air. He was listening to what was going on but it was nothing more than some teenage gossip. So he ignored it. Simon looked around in wonder. Like he hadn't seen anything this big before. Just then a lady walked in in her late twenty's, she had long blonde-brown hair that went to her back, she had milky chocolate colored eyes, she had plump red lips. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? I haven't seen you in forever! I see let me guess" she pointed to Derek "your the werewolf, uhm what was your name again, oh right Derek, and you, you must be Simon!" she ran over to Simon and gave him a hug "i haven't seen you in since you were just a wee baby! And of course Lauren it's great to see you too! Ah you must be Tori-" she said walking over to Tori "- I hear you the one I have to look out for, I Don't think a lil' witch like you will be to much to handle, oh and last but not least Chloe, from what I hear you quite the powerful necromancer!" after she finished her ramble see called everyone to the living room. In the next couple minutes everyone had filled the couches and were just talking among them selves. There was 15 people in total. Including them."Okay, okay everyone settle down we have the newcomers here and I want everyone to at least know each others names! I'll start! I'm Emily, age 27and I'm a Vampire, okay so just say your name, age and your power and we'll move on." she pointed to a boy next to her.

"Hello I'm Daniel, and I'm 15 I'm a Shape Shifter."he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to his left and the next person continued.

"Hi, Aden and I'm 16 and I'm a wizard." Aden had long black hair with blue piercing eyes. He looked to his left and continued with the circle type deal.

"Hey, I'm Jake I'm 16 and I'm a werewolf." he stated plain and simple. He had really dark brown hair with bright blue eyes and they had the pattern of shattered glass. He had the most handsome features a guy could have. He was a little taller than Derek, maybe as strong to by the looks of it he was wearing a nice red colored t-shirt that clung to his body showing off his abs and arm, and just a pair of everyday jeans.

"I'm Krista," she said with a smile. "I'm 14 and a witch."

"Hello again I'm Julian, I'm 15 and I'm a sorcerer ." next was a little girl maybe around thirteen fourteen, she had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, she had brown eyes and look very shy.

"Hi, I'm Misty and almost 14 and I'm a witch." short and sweet. She nudged her sister to introduce herself. She was a little taller looking than Misty had longer hair but no by much and she wore lots of make up, made her look like a raccoon.

"Well I'm Tasha, 16, nothing." she must have been here because her sister was. Or family.

"Im Simon, 15, sorcerer." he said still a little nervous. Next to Simon was Tori

"Tori, 16, powerful witch." she said with a smirk. Then Chloe.

"H-hi-" she squeaked. "- my name is C-Chloe, age 15 and I'm a n-n-necromancer." she studdered. Kit was next.

"Hello my name is Kit, age... well that's not important, I'm a sorcerer." he said with a smile.

"Hello all, I'm Lauren, and I'm a supernatural doctor." she said also with a smile.

"Derek, 17, werewolf." very short and simple. Appearance werewolves kept to themselves.

Okay last but not least,

"Hey fellow supernaturals, I'm Basil and I run this house and I'm a sorcerer." he said proudly.

A/N: Okayy well I had this great idea about a fan fiction. So I started writing but I would love to know how I'm doing. Uhmm this is my first fan fiction in this category or I hope it goes well. Any way with lots of love,

KennedyShae.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I went back and fixed my mistakes in chapter one. Any way enjoy,

KennedyShae

After introductions, Emily showed them to their rooms. To their guess there was a lot of room. Everyone got their own room. They went up two sets of stairs. And there was eight doors in the hallway. Kit got the first one, aunt Lauren to the one across from it. The one beside Kit, Simon took and across from him was Derek. Tori went to the very end of the hall and took the farthest one, from everyone else. Chloe took the room beside Simon. Also beside the bathroom. Only Kit and Lauren were tired, cause the had to stay up on the way here. So they retired to their rooms and went and took a nap.

On the other hand, Derek, Simon and Chloe had nothing to do. Tori was in her room unpacking, putting cloths in drawers and moving around her room making it up to standards. Chloe was pulling to the shy side went went to the living room to sit on a couch and listen to her music. Derek went straight to the fridge. He never stopped eating. Simon to explore the rest of the house. Derek found a bag of chips and a Coke and retreated o his room. Chloe was sitting on the couch when there was a thump. She looked around not seeing anything. She went back to relaxing and listening to her music. Then there it was again. Thump. Thump. Thump. She jump and looked around. There still wasn't anything. She got up and went to looking in the room beside this one, which was another, smaller, living room. There was just Jake, he looked like he was sleeping. 'he couldn't be making th noise if he's asleep.' she thought to her self.

She went back to the larger living room, and sat down. The it was there again, Thump. "Beware" said a voice that she couldn't find a body for. She took out her head phones. She looked around. There was a slight shimmer by the fire place. She let out a slight squeal. The ghost came through a lttle clearer. She looked about 7, she had long beautiful blonde hair that went to her lower back. She was in a pair of pink pajamas . She had deep brown eyes. "Hello there." Chloe said.

"Hello." she replied.

"What can I do for you?" she let out a slight smile and you could see she had one front tooth.

"Be careful."

"Why? Whats there to be careful for?"

"Just, be careful." she said before fading out slowly.

"Wait, don't leave!" she said with force behind it.

"Who don't go?" ask someone from behind. She jumped about two feet in the air and squealed. It was Jake. She must have woken him from her talking.

"uhm, No-no one. It w-was n-n-nothing." she studdered. Walked closer to her.

"Who was it?" he stated.

"I-it was-s n-not-thing." she said wih her head down.

"Who was it?" he asked again. She knew he wasn't going to stop till she replied.

"it was just my old friend, Liz." she said

"Who was it really?"

"some girl with blond hair."

"And?"

"She had brown eyes, looked about seven." he just nodded he looked very interested. "She said something," she looked at him then to the floor. " she said 'beware' and 'be careful'. Whats she talking about?" she questioned him.

He looked at her, ran his eyes about her face trying to read her. "Nothing." and then he left.

"UH!" she said frustrated. Derek came running down stairs.

"Whats wrong" Derek said while coming down the stairs.

"Just, a ghost nothing big."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Derek. Just go eat your chips." he shrugged then, he left back to his room. He gave up asking about ghosts after the first few they had encountered on their way to the safe house. She didn't like talking about them to him, if anyone she'd tell Tori or Simon.

Simon was going around the house and so far he found a dirt, crawl space, like the one at the Lyle House. 'better mention this to Derek' Simon thought. He went in the crawl space to check it out. It looked pretty normal, packed down dirt, some cement columns nothing out of the normal. He came out of the crawl space, he had dirt blotches on his face, and his jeans were filthy. He looked himself over and decided to change, he did ant t make a bad impression now did he?

Derek walked upstairs, went to his room, but he was curious. He had heard her talking to that Jake guy. He wanted to know why she didn't tell him, he thought that they had gotten closer during, the get away (A/N: I Don't know what to call it, any ideas?)

They both went to the forest for him to change. She usually would tell him about the ghost or he would just leave it if she wasn't ready to talk about it. She had only raised one corpse, and we were staying in a motel that had a graveyard behind it. Bad idea. She said she could handle it. But I didn't turn out so well. He would help her relax enough to release the spirit from the body. He guessed he was getting mixed signals.

~Back in the living room~

Chloe was sitting on the couch when Jake came out of the other room again and just sat there. He sat on the couch opposite to her. He just sat there. Looking at her. She tried to ignore him and just listen to her music but he didn't stop looking, it felt like lasers burning into her skin. She looked up. He looked away, like he was never looking. He didn't look back so she went back to listening to her music. Closing her eyes and relaxing. She didn't feel the burn of staring for five more minutes. Before she looked up she said "What!" he just looked away. She looked up and took her head phones out. "What? Do you have something to say?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you staring at me?" she overacting.

"I'm not."

"Okay, so why are you looking at me with out looking away?"

"Because your... interesting."

"How so?"

"just...uhm." he got up and walked to the door and turned back looked at chloe and the started running out the door.

A/N: how was that? Please tell me. REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.

Love,

KennedyShae


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm sorry for not updating regularly… well not at all. But I have an excuse. Its probably not a very good one but here it goes, I don't currently have a computer, or a laptop to write on, and for this I am very sorry. But I got a job and currently saving up to purchase a laptop or computer, than hopefully through out the summer update on a weekly bases. But until then I am very sorry!

Love, KennedyShae


End file.
